The Mendal Twins
by The Mendal Twins
Summary: These twins go from homeschool, to Hogwarts, and now they have to adjust. On top of assignments, friends, and other teenage problems, these girls have to deal with their Death Eater father and Voldemort's plans for them. Read and Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, this is Ami! Here's our story! ENJOY and please review!

Walking through the platform of 9 ¾, Adrienne and Amelia Mendal watched as the many students around who would talk, laugh, and hug the familiar faces about them. The two girls looked at each other, grabbed their trunks and boarded the large train,. In just a few minutes the train would be leaving and they would be on their way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They chose a compartment and luckily it was empty.

"Are you nervous?" Ami asked her younger sister.

"I don't know… are you?" Adri replied.

"A little. I'm excited but a little nervous… what do you think Father whould say if we didn't get into Slytherin?" Ami asked with a smirk. Adri returned the smirk, but the two girls heard people arguing outside of their compartment. Adri opened it and saw six students. Adri knew only four of them, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Harry Potter. The redhead and the girl she did not recognize.

"Ah look, it's Harry Pothead. How nice of you to join us… not!" Draco Malfoy snapped.

"Bugger off, Malfoy, we're just looking for a compartment" Potter replied.

"Well this is the only one left, so go sit on the top of the train" Malfoy shot back.

"We have room…" Adri broke in. the six students crammed into the little compartment with Adri and Ami. The two sisters sat next to each other, and once everyone was settled, they noticed the not-yet-sorted twins.

"Bloody Hell, they're more identical than Fred and George!" the redhead said.

"Ron, don't curse!" the girl exclaimed.

"Who?" Ami asked.

"Oh, Fred and George are Ron's brother's… they're identical twins." Harry explained. "I'm Harry, this is Hermione, and that's Ron." He said, pointing to the correct people. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You're the Mendals, aren't you?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I'm Ami, and this is Adri. You're Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, yes?" Draco nodded, "Knew it" Ami finished. Adri watched with quick eyes.

"Whatever you do, Mendal," Draco said, turning to Ami, "Don't go messing with the wrong crowd" he eyed Harry Ron and Hermione.

"You know each other?" Harry asked. Draco rolled his eyes yet again.

"No, I just know her name," Draco replied sarcastically. "Only the richest families can interact with the Malfoys" Ami blushed a pink, but Adri was still closely watching Draco. After a few more hours and a lot of bickering between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors, the train stopped. Everyone got off and the group split up. Adri and Ami were instructed to take the boats over the lake with the first years so they could be sorted.

The sixteen-year-old girls got off the boats with the little eleven-year-old ones, and they walked into the large castle as a group. An old looking witch with a pointy hat walked in and instructed them to wait here until the doors opened, and then they would be called up to be sorted into their correct house. The woman left and the large group stood there for about ten minutes. Soon, the doors opened at the students crowded into the Great Hall.

Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione all saw Adri and Ami, Draco smirked, and the other three smiled and waved. Arnold, Samantha was sorted into Hufflepuff, Franklin, Richard was sorted into Gryffindor and after long waiting,

"Mendal, Adrienne!" the witch with the pointy hat called out. Adri stepped up and sat down on the old stool. The hat was placed on her head.

'Slytherin, oh Merlin if I don't get into Slytherin Father would **kill** me! Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin…'

_Slytherin? But you have no desire to be a Snake… Well, all right, if you insist._

"SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat shouted. A roar flew about at the Slytherin table and Adri ran to her new table.

"Mendal, Amelia" the same witch said.

Ami walked over to the wooden stool, sat, and the hat was placed upon her head. 'I may not be a Slytherin at heart but if I don't get into Slytherin my heart won't beat anymore! You did it for my sister now you can do it for me too! Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin!'

_What is it with you two and wanting to be in Slytherin? That isn't what you should be. But I suppose if I did it once I can do it again._

"SLYTHERIN" the hat exclaimed again. More cheers from the Slytherin table, and sister joined sister. People sat shocked at how identical they looked. And now they would be in the same house? They'd never figure out who was who! The Mendal twins now began a new life...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait, but we had many complications in the way of us updating. With school, boys, parents, exams, boys, friends, and boys, it felt impossible to get even **think **about writing! Adri is having some difficulty writing the chapter, so me being the _wonderful _sister that I am, hehe, I wrote it for her. ENJOY and please review!

_(Ami's P.O.V.)_

I guess you could call it the first day of the rest of our life… or the first day of hell. I woke up with the pecking at my window. Nakoma, my owl, held a letter wrapped on her foot. Must've been from Father. I was very unenthusiastic about reading it. I knew what it would say. Anybody that knew why my twin and I were here would know what it said. I got out of bed, tripped over my own two feet and reached the window. I opened the window and Nakoma flew onto my shoulder. After feeding her an owl treat, I opened the letter. Oo joy.

_Amelia Landon,_

_Today is the first day of the rest of your life (_wow really? Didn't figure that one out…_) you and Adrienne Lynn will be following the rules as told to do so. You know what is expected of you. We want to see results, and soon._

_Behave,_

_Your Father_

I'll write him back later. I did not want to start my first day of school in a bad mood. But I have always wondered why he **insisted** on calling us by our full name. Oh well. Nakoma flew away and I started to get ready. After a hot shower and getting dressed, I put my hair up in a simple pony tail and entered my sister and my common room.

Our father, being the (stupid bastard) rich and powerful man he was (still hate him) insisted on letting us have our own rooms. It was much like the Head rooms. We shared a Common Room, but that led us to our separate rooms. I headed out of my room, and straight for Adri's. She always seems to wake up late. I knocked, and was surprised to see her awake, ready, and wearing the same as I was. Stupid friggin' uniforms.

"Ready for breakfast?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry." She replied. I handed her the letter from Father. She read it slowly, analyzing every word. She gave it back, and I slipped it into my pocket. "Why does he call us by our full name?" It was easy to tell we were twins, if the looks didn't already give it away.

"You got me." I said, shrugging. We walked out of our Common Room and headed for the Great Hall. After ten minutes, we decided we were lost. After a quick game of rock paper scissors, we turned left. Left, and right into a person. "Oh, sorry!" I said, bending down to pick up the many books that had fallen. We all stood up and looked at each other. The stranger was a girl, Slytherin, about 5'4" with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. I introduced myself, "Hi, I'm Ami Mendal. This is my sister Adri." I pointed to my sister.

"Hi, I'm Nicole Orange." She replied with a smile. "You should really be careful about apologizing like that in front of people. You're a Slytherin." Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Crap!

"She thought you were a professor." Adri quickly lied for me. Gosh, I love my sister.

Nicole nodded, "Where are you two headed? It's time for breakfast."

"That's where we were going, but we got lost." Adri answered her.

"Oh, well you're about to end up right where you started. That's the Slytherin Common Room, that way." Nicole turned, pointing behind her. "Here, the Great Hall is this way. Follow me" she stated. The three of us walked to the Great Hall, sat down at our table and ate. "I noticed that you aren't really like other Slytherins" Nicole said after about ten minutes of eating. Both Adri and my eyes went wide. Would she tell?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Well guess what I am back and I should be able to update on my chapters from now on. Oh yeah this is Adri not Ami! I love my sister for helping me out here and she knows what been going on and it was kinda personal and medically related. So yes enough of the waiting here is the next chapter of The Mendal Twins!

Chapter 3

You are a disgrace to this family. No one loves you and no will ever love you. Amelia Landon and Adrienne Lynn I disown you now and will never think of you as family again. You are the dirt on my shoes and worse than a mudblood.

Adri woke with a start when her sister shook her awake. They were both in Divination class. It was boring and had no point into it. Yes they did have the powers of divination, but why let the whole world know about it.

Professor what's her name… Trewlaney, yeah she so over dosed the whole supernatural thing. No wonder muggles thought there was no such thing as magic. Yes she did have a few qualities of this art, but she went way over board. This class was useless and they needed a good teacher.

The dream… well that was normal. I have been day dreaming and dreaming at night about things like that for about 2 weeks. I woke up in cold sweats, screamed at the top of my lungs, and pretended I forgot what happened. But no, I never forgot. Those dreams plagued my every move. If that ever came true, then Ami and myself would be killed. Being disowned in a pure blooded family was your death sentence.

"Have a good nap Adri?" my sister said to me after class.

"No… I had a dream and it was disturbing." you could kind of hear the weariness in my voice. Nothing major, but something my sister could sense.

"What happened? You haven't had a bad dream in a while… or are you not telling me something?" I could sense she new that I wasn't telling her stuff. She always found out things before I told her. She didn't always know exactly what happened, but she knew something happened. This moment was one of those moments.

"Yeah I've been having a lot of these lately. Mostly father… talking down to us and then comes the disowning, then I normally wake up. Just the normal to me, I guess." my confidence level, hell I didn't have one after talks with my father at the manor and how sloppy and lazy I could be. Always tried to make him proud, be daddy's little girl; no that would never happen. This dream just brought it down more.

"Adrienne Lynn Mendal, Have I taught you nothing? Everything will be ok… you have me. The two of us put together, we are unstoppable. I mean hello, Harry Potter yeah though he may be hot, our magic together is stronger." her confidence just radiated off of her. That's what I loved about my sister. She always bring the light back into me, she never lets the darkness take over me.

"Ami I swear, I'm so happy to have a sister, no correct myself, a twin sister just like you!" though my confidence level was still low, I always knew I had my sister.

We waked to our rooms together only to be stopped by the famous trio. Not Harry Potter and his crew, Draco Malfoy and his body guards.

"Well isn't it the infamous twins Ami and Adri, you girls better not bring down the Slytherin house. I see your soft side and you better not mess up our reputation." Draco said with a sneer.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy heard so many wonderful stories of you. Yeah and how Hermione Granger a MUGGLEBORN slapped you in third year. Yeah your oh so strong, can't even beat a girl." Ami said once again with that confidence streak.

"Don't get mouthy with me Mendal one!" again the sneer in the voice.

"Do not talk to my sister that way Malfoy!" hey confidence I like that.

"Mendal two the wimpy one out of you. Bloody hell you guys are a disgrace." talking like the prat he is.

We doing the American thing, though we aren't American, flip them off and walk into our private room.

"I can't believe that man. Not wait boy he isn't even a man. What is his ego to big for his head? Or does he have to much pride in his dick?" Ami said with anger. Not a good time to get on her bad side either.

"Ami do you not understand! He thinks we are soft! WE ARE GOING SOFT! We the Mendal's one of the richest family line to walk this planet, we go further back than the Malfoy's with our blood line, WE were called soft. Do you not understand that?" My anger was just let out. Being called soft was worse than being dead.

"Yeah I get it Adri, that's why I'm so mad." she said with sadness in her heart.

"Yeah I know" sadness was equal in our hearts. All we had was hope that this wouldn't leak out.

The progressed normally, as normal as our lives go. No encounters, fights with each other, dreams/visions, or anything of that sort. It was just another semi-regular day at Hogwarts.

A/N: Hello! I finished it and well my sister isn't here to look over this for all my grammar mistakes so yeah SORRY! But no worries! Next chapter should be up soon because I will bug her to death! So here we go… REVIEW PLEASE! I SWEAR IT HELPS SO MUCH ON LIKE WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER! I swear this will be a story you want to read. I have so many ideas and things that are going to happen on my part of this Ami… I dunno about her? REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

PLEASE!

Adrienne Lynn Mendal


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well Hello again! It's Adri and I am writing the next chapter since my lovely sister doesn't know what to write. I have not a clue where she is right now. Oh well she does whatever she wants and I'll just dance all over the house by myself with my doggie and sing. Alone time is good. Well ONTO THE STORY!

Happy birthday to us! Happy birthday to us! Happy birthday to me and Ami! Happy birthday to us!

SWEET SIXTEEN AND READY TO DRIVE!

We haven't done a disclaimer yet… whoops!

Disclaimer: We own nothing but Draco (JUSTKIDDING) No you really think if I owned Draco Malfoy I would be here sitting and writing this next chapter… no definitely NOT! (Ami LEFT TURN!) We own nothing but the plot and new characters.

Thanks to the reviewers I really appreciate them and so does Ami.

Now on with the fourth chapter of The Mendal Twins!

Chapter 4

Like said the day went normal, but nothing stayed normal when it came to Ami and Adri. Something weird always happened; visions would strike them both in a middle of a class. Adri would be struck with an Anxiety/Panic attack in the middle of no where, shivering beyond beliefs thinking nothing was wrong. Ami dealt with her problems in a different way, a more depressive way someone should never commit to. The twins were both the same in certain ways, but how they dealt with things was much much different.

Today was no different. An update from our father would change our mood for the worse.

_Dear Amelia Landon and Adrienne Lynn,_

_I am pleased to tell you that the Dark Lord has accepted my wishes to move the date of your Dark Mark ceremony. You both will be receiving the Dark Mark during your Christmas break. You both will attend a Death Eaters meeting tonight at Malfoy Manor. You will meet me at our Manor. From there I will expect you to wear the proper Death Eaters attire. I shall explain more at the Manor. I have already disclosed too much information already. Don't disappoint our family._

_Behave,_

_Your Father_

This kind of news was a major let down to us both. We didn't want to become Death Eaters. We were most likely the first Mendal's to turn on any Dark Lord. Yes there might have been others in our blood line that didn't want to be a follower to a Dark Lord, but no one in our family ever went against the blood line. No one did because it would guarantee you a death sentence and not many people want to die. So we had no choice but to accept that we were doomed to a destiny we didn't pick.

* * *

Since we got the letter during breakfast, we still had the whole day to get ready to leave. Nerve racking, I think yes. Adri was on anxiety break down watch and Ami was on look out depression.

* * *

Later on during the day, our very last class was yes the wonderful potions. Ami and I were not paired up. We were both paired with a Slytherin, not exactly happy about it either. Ami paired with Blaise, and I with Draco. Draco, Draco, Draco… what to say about him? Well only Ami knows about me but I do have my secret crush on him. I mean who doesn't? He is after all the Sex God of Slytherin and I am just another girl fantasying over him and will never have a chance. I can keep a secret. I just can't help but stare into his eye's and just wonder if there is a better guy under that mask (sighs).

Anyways, the potion we made something similar to the Polyjuice Potion, just not exactly the same. It is to change ones own appearance to what wanted. Not to physically change any structure. Examples are eye color, hair color, maybe loss a little weight. Something like that. Well that was something to tell you about. I couldn't concentrate much on the potion much, Draco pretty much took over. Not that I minded, didn't feel like working much. I could tell that on Ami's face, she didn't want to be here as much as I didn't. We were both worried sick about the meeting, and facing that creature was not on our top 10 things to do for our life.

"Mendal two, I'm done. Thanks to me, but knowing you it would have been screwed up somehow." oh the joy of hearing that sneer (gag me).

"You know I have better things to do then listen to your rude remarks. Shove it up your ass Malfoy!" claps where heard by the Gryffindor's. Yeah not the people I like the most but it was something. I glare at them to give a show of non-softness.

"Oh you know you want me" he said in his closed minded joy.

"Yeah in your dreams. Start dreaming, because this piece of ass, isn't yours." oh how I wish it was!

"Go to hell!" hurt could faintly be seen in those eyes. Oh those beautiful eye's.

"Aren't we all Malfoy." why do I have to be mean? WHY?

* * *

Death Eater time it was. We did as we were told and went to our Manor. How nerve wrecked I was trying my best to not go over board on the worrying and have another Anxiety attack. This would be the 2nd one in that day. We changed and made our "father" (like he ever was a father) and changed into the robes that would plague the rest of our life. Well at least most of it. On our way to Malfoy Manor when it hit me, this was Malfoy Manor. The Malfoy's, meaning Draco, my ever so wonderful sex god who I dream about at night (coughs). Draco was a death eater. I was to be a death eater. Not happy things. But think happy thought must stay focused MUST NOT FREAK OUT! Fluffy bunnies, pretty cats, and Draco in the shower… naked with me in it. Whoops that wasn't suppose to be thought. It sounds good though.

Right we were at Malfoy Manor. It was pretty big. Looks a little like ours only kind of smaller. Oh how I have something over him. The wonders of it all!

A/N: I was thinking about putting more in but I decided to wait until the next chapter. Which shall be up sooner since I have no life and Ami does. So yes REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

I was never very good with Floo Powder. Hitting the heavy stone ground with a loud thud, and having the wind knocked out of me, I stood up. Watching my father step out of the fireplace with such grace and elegance made me want to smack him across the head. Then Adri came out, just like I did. We were always pretty clumsy. I helped her up and we dusted ourselves off before we got yelled at by The Bastard- oh, I mean our father.

Sometime between tripping over a Persian rug and sitting down in a circle of Death Eater families, I saw my sister's expression. I gave her a look, oh, you know the one, "What's up? Are you okay?" She just smiled faintly, and I knew that meant we would talk later.

I glanced around the room, taking in all the people I could. I saw the Bullstrodes, and the Zabinis, and of course the Malfoys. I couldn't help but notice that Blaise Zabini ((boy in this story)) was looking at me. I gave him a weird look, then set my eyes on a large chair in the far end of the room. We all knew who was there. Voldemort. The chair turned around, and red slits became obvious in the dark room. Everyone got quiet.

"Today, we gather in the presence of our Dark Lord, to serve and honor him with loyalty and dedication. We live to fulfill our duties in the Dark Arts, to defeat the Light side, and forever reign. " Lucius Malfoy said. Everyone repeated him, slowly and simultaneously. Then, Voldemort rose and spoke with a raspy voice.

"I have decided to move up the date of Ms. Amelia Mendal and Ms. Adrienne Mendal. Instead of after the Easter holidays, the Dark Mark ceremony will be held during the Christmas holidays, on December 24th." He looked at us with anger and anticipation in his… well… red slits. "You two are to be prepared, mentally and physically. Becoming a Death Eater is a privilege." We nodded in respect, and he looked away, addressing other people.

I felt my sister tug at my sleeve and gave me a look of horror. She mouthed, 'Christmas Eve?' and all I could do was give her a sympathetic expression and turn back to the creature at the front of the room. After more news updates and Cruciatus Curses being thrown at nearly everyone. Adri and I were dismissed as Blaise Zabini approached Voldemort.

We exited as fast as we could. I could feel our fear building up. We Flooed back to Hogwarts and ran to our rooms. We just sat on the floor, thinking of where to begin.

"Is there something going on between you two?" I asked Adri, talking about, of course, Draco Malfoy. To my surprise, my sister blushed! She **blushed! **We do not embarrass easily, but my sister turned red in the face! "Well, it's really no shock. You're only the prettiest girl in Slytherin. And he's only _really_ hott! You two should go out…"

"But he's a Death Eater!" she screamed at me.

"As if I didn't know that, Adri! You like him, you should go out!" I tried to explain to her. I decided to change the subject, "What are we going to do about getting the Mark?" Adri thought hard before replying,

"Well, we could talk to Dumbledore about going to the Light side after getting the Dark Mark…" with a pause for thought she finished with, "it could work… we're good at lying..." I nodded. My sister stood, and walked towards her room. I'm going to shower, and go to bed… I'm tired." I nodded again. I watched her enter the bathroom and shut the door.

I was so sick of the clothes my Father chose for me, I just ran to my room and ripped them off. Then I put on regular clothes, wrote a note for Adri saying I was going to get some food from the kitchens, and left.  
Standing in front of the hole was Nicole Orange, the girl we had met our first day. "Oh, hey" I said, smiling.

She smiled, "Hey, I was just coming to see if you two wanted to study for our potions test on Friday."

"Oh, well, Adri isn't feeling well, so she went to bed early, but I'd be happy to join you. " And we were off. We kind of just wandered around a bit, talking about little things that normal teenage girls talked about… she told me about how Hogwarts worked and blah blah blah. About three quarters of the way to the library, I realized I didn't feel like studying for a test. So I lied. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Nicole, but I forgot I had a detention tonight! Maybe we could study tomorrow or something." Nicole didn't think a thing of it, waved good-bye to me and walked into the library. I turned, heading towards… well I wasn't sure, so I just walked.

I had been walking for at least six minutes when I heard steps behind me. I turned, and saw none other than Blaise Zabini, with black hair and hazel eyes, hands in his pockets. I turned back around and continued on my quest to find my room.

"I saw you at the meeting." He said.

"No shit, I saw you, too" I replied.

"So… are you excited?" Was he following me?

"About?" I took a left.

"Getting the Mark." He took the same left.

"Oh… yeah." How did I end up near the Hufflepuff Common Room?

"You don't sound too thrilled…"

"Well, **I am**" I said, trying to accentuate the fact that I was… although I'm not. Blech!

"Okay. Wanna go out?" I stopped in my tracks.

"What! No! Why would I do that!" I was in utter shock! I don't know him! He doesn't know me! No!

"Because I'm the sexiest Slytherin around… and you _know_ you want me." My face turned from shock, to disgust. How conceited!

"Zabini, you are disgusting! How could **anyone** go out with _you?_ You are egotistical, conceited and-"

"Handsome? Charming? Drop-dead-sexy? Yes, I know"

"Oh bloody hell, get away from me Zabini before I smash your face into that armor."

"Oh Mendal, when will you see how much you **pine** for me?" he paused for a moment before adding, "Is there a reason you just passed this place for the fourth time? Are you _lost_?"

"No," I said, definitely lying on that one, "I'm just trying to lose you in the many many corridors of this friggin huge place."

"Hah, well, good try for that one, Mendal, but I know this place like the back of my hand." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Finally, after ten more minutes of searching, and ten more minutes of listening to Zabini talk about how wonderful he is, I found my sister and my Common Room. Thank Merlin, because I was going **nuts!** I whispered our password and stepped on in, Zabini on my feet.

"Excuse me, Zabini., but you're not welcome in here."

"Aw c'mon Mendal, give me a chance. Please? Can't we just talk? I swear I wont do anything."

Let him come in? In our Common Room? In my room? Was he _insane_? I thought about it for a few moments and figured, what the heck, I'll take a risk. "Fine, but no funny business. And don't touch me." I walked into the Common Room, setting down everything in my arms- "Hey Adri, you're up… Malfoy!"

_And that is where I leave you. Adri will take it from there. Please review! And we both appreciate the reviews tons! It truly helps with writing, PLEASE REVIEW!_

_-:-AMi-:-_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well I was going to make everyone SUFFER and update like in a week but since I just finished working out and running like 5 miles I thought why not update. Why not? Why make people wait! So I said Let there be another chapter. And here it is… the next chapter of The Mendal Twins ! Sorry it took so long... my fault NOT Ami's...

Chapter 6

I really wasn't feeling so great after the Death Eater's meeting. My stomach was in bunches and I was nervous as all hell. Hello! Who wouldn't be after something like that? I don't want to get something tattooed onto my skin. My skin is nice, clear, and NO MARKS ALL OVER IT THANK YOU VERY MUCH! So I was stuck with my mind going crazy and my freaking out part. I decided to go take a shower and lay down. My sister was heading out so the whole place was quiet. Maybe just a little bit to quiet in here.

So I went and I took my shower. Made all the nasty Death Eater air go away and nasty smells of rotten Mr. Voldie and I got out. Everything echoed in the bathroom. My foot steps where heard and it freaked me out a little. Well then again I am getting freaked out really easily right now. Can't you tell? Well yes, I did my hair again because well I didn't want it all big and fluffy. Just nice, straight, and well black.

I walked into my room and I put normal clothes on. Uniforms were a little itchy. I wonder if there is a thing such as an anti-itchy clothing spell. Has to be put on my to do list, must remember. I changed into some plain jeans. Nothing special about them; just the fact they look like they've been worn many times before, which is true. Put on a plain black shirt and shoes and I was off.

I was heading towards the Slytherin Common room to just hang out and be a Slytherin, try at least. Malfoy already thinks I'm soft so I think I'm screwed over. Oh well must become mean. Meanness is just not something I have. OH LOOK a Ravenclaw, looks young probably a 2nd year lets try out this new "meanness" of mine.

"Hey you!" oh that was just so scary! Why don't I just die now!

"Ummmm… yeah?" that little kid said. I was starting to feel more afraid of them then them being afraid of me. Great!

"Yeah you why are you in Slytherin territory HUH? Get back to your own AHHHH…" and I tripped over my feet and fell flat on my face. Nice job Adri you're really going to win everyone over.

"I think I'll be going now" that little brat said while she was laughing at me.

I just sat there and mourned on how my father was going to find out and I was going to be tortured a very painful death. But I was taken out of my weeping when I heard footsteps and my oxygen was cut off because I could no longer breathe. I guess they could see my shadow because they started to talk to me before the rounded the corner. It was Malfoy, great.

"You know you really shouldn't be… Mendal nice to see you have become friends with the floor." he said with the classic sneer, so typical.

"Uhhhh… yeah well whatever to you too!" that was really good I did a great job on the SLYTHERINESS! Oh yeah I really am going to convince them now. I think I'll just stay quiet no matter what.

"Pureblood's don't say uh it's not proper. You really need to learn this. People will start thinking you're as low as a Gryffindor, and we know what happens when people start to think. Someone will find out a very important parental figure in your life. You don't want that do you?"

There was that evil smirk, but concern at the same time. Why was I seeing this? Malfoy's don't care about other people.

"Can we have a chat in your common rooms?" and that mask of his fell, this was an over load for my brain and I kind of… lost it.

"Malfoy your acting concern for me! You don't do that pureblood's aren't suppose to show emotion to anyone. Well the wealthy purebloods. Why are you showing me the soft Mendal? That's what you call me soft and your acting concern like you actually care. Why would I let you into MY common room by the way, we hate each other. And with no one in there because my sister Ami went somewhere else NO ONE WILL HEAR MY SCREAMS! I don't think…" that was cut off by a hand covering my mouth, Draco's hand… catch me!

"You talk too much. Just let me into your common room. If you want take my wand, will that make you feel safe?" He was so serious. Oh this was something new and I really didn't like it. It scared me somewhat. He slowly took away his hand, probably making sure I wouldn't scream.

"Fine, keep your wand but no funny business, because I am fast with my reflexes." I made a point to let him know, because I really was. Just sometimes I didn't use it. Just no reason really to.

So we walked slowly to my room I shared with my sister. He after all had his own rooms but I don't get why we didn't go there. Probably just male territory kind of thing, don't want girls all over it. But he probably has one in his bed every night. Which isn't right because I'm suppose to be the one… no that thought must stop. Stop it now brain your not aloud to think that. He is Malfoy and your are Adri, Malfoy and Adri don't mix really well. We kind of HATE each other. That would make a good marriage. But I wouldn't mind marrying, STOP brain! You aren't aloud to think that way remember.

I whispered the password propel, which was a really good flavored water drink. Ami and my favorite drink, we couldn't get enough of it.

"Nice place" he said nicely. No sneer or smirk to set it off, just a normal person.

"Thanks… now on to what you wanted to talk to me about. I really think I have homework I need to finish and I don't want to stay up all night doing it." look there was some Slytherin in me after all, not much, but enough for me.

"Well, I thought we could talk about the Dark Mark and you going to the dark side." he said with this inner guilt like it was his fault I had to get the Dark Mark.

"Well what do you want to talk about in that subject?" he really was starting to confuse me. I think it was shown in my voice.

"I don't get you Mendal; you don't seem like the dark side type. Your definitely not a true Mendal but yet you go to the meeting, see Voldemort himself, and still live to talk about it." he was definitely starting to scare me. My breathing became more rushed like he new my secrets of life. Things I don't tell anyone but Ami.

"Why are you talking to me like this? Malfoy you hate me let alone your like the next high powered whatever you call it Death Eater just like your father. Why would you be telling me these things?"

" Adri…" he said my real name "… that's because if I wasn't putting up this mask I would probably be acting as nervous as you and very un Slytherin."

Wow, this was a huge shock to my brain. First he goes on about how I don't want to join the dark side, and then he tells me he doesn't want to be on it either. Something was wrong and I could just feel it in the air at this point.

"I just pretty much understand where you come from. I would never act the way I do, how cruel I do, if I didn't have the father I do. But we can't change things, especially what family we are born into."

"I just don't understand why tell me?" confusion was written all over my voice, it had shown to.

"Because I know I have feelings for you and…"

Then my sister walked into the room before he could finish his sentence.

"Het Adri, you're up… Malfoy!"

"Hello, I shall be leaving now." and then he was gone just as fast as his secrets came out.

"Ummm… Adri, WHY was Malfoy here in our common room?" she sounded like she was blaming it on me, that he was in here.

"He was just telling me how I have gone soft."

"And you invited him in here just so he can do that?"

"I didn't want everyone to hear!"

I could tell my sister knew something was up, but this was the first lie I said to my sister. I never lied to her, I never had a reason. But this secret I wanted to keep my own. I didn't want to tell her, I didn't want her to know. For once I would have my own secret.

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter and REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah yeah, just go ahead and yell at me for how long I took. -Ami-

My sister looked at me, then to Blaise. I mean... Zabini. She kind of gave me this menacing look, then trudged to her room. I scoffed and stormed to my room, Zabini slowly came after me. I hadn't quite cleaned my room yet, so clothes were **everywhere**. I tried to throw clothes into drawers, or my closet, while Blaise watched, a smirk on his face. He made himself comfortable on my overly-large bed. Why would a 16-year-old need a King sized bed? I don't plan on having a King over anytime soon...

Anyhoo, I finished throwing extra parchment in a drawer as I heard a snicker. I turned and saw the smartass pointing to my open underwear drawer, completely exposing him to the clothes I let **no one** see. I quickly shut it and blushed.

"So, what did you want, Zabini?"

"To talk"

"Than talk"

"You're pretty"

"Zabini, get out"

"No"

"I told you not to try anything! Get out!"

"No, please! Just give me one more shot. Please!" He gave me the most innocent look... for a minute there, I thought he was sincere and actually a human. He stood up and took steps towards me. I backed up against my door without even thinking about it. He looked astonished. "I'm not going to hurt you-" suddenly I was crying.

"Get out!" I was screaming! He looked scared and hurt. My sister sped into the room. I was on the floor, I saw Blaise rush out of the room after receiving a shocked and angry look from Adri. She sat next to me and held me.

"What happened, Ami?" I shrugged. I was crying so hard, I couldn't talk. "You freaked... are you okay?" I shrugged and hugged her tighter. I tried to stop crying, and eventually it worked. "C'mon, let's get you in the shower." she whispered to me.

She helped me to the bathroom, and I took a long shower. I got out, dressed, and went into the common room. I saw Adri on the couch, writing a letter. She looked up, "Hey.. feel better?" I nodded again, "Good. Want to get some food? I'm hungry." She stood up, slipped her note into her pocket, and walked towards the portrait hole. I followed her.

"I don't even know what happened. First we were talking, then he came towards me and I'm crying. What-" Adri interrupted me,

"Don't worry about it. Let's just..." she sighed through her nose, "let's just grab shrug it off for now. We'll fend Zabini off."

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I have reasons that you don't care about. It's all good. Please review?

**Disclaimer**: YES I OWN IT ALL! looks at lawyers I mean... own what? > 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it's been like a… year and 1 week since we last updated. I honestly don't know why it's my fault though because it was my turn to update. But! THIS STORY WILL BE FINISHED! So no worries.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from that. Though I wish I did. I am just a very poor teenager.

The Mendal Twins dun dun DUN!

A little over a month had passed and a lot had happened to Adri and Ami. Maybe not a lot to some people but it was to them. Ami had finally sided her differences with Blaise and could hold a civilized conversation with each other. Adri on the other hand became really close to Draco. They weren't going out but sometimes it seemed like it. Nicole became Ami's best friend. Blaise, Draco, Nicole, Ami, and Adri became somewhat of a better version of the Golden Trio, only they didn't have a name. Adri and Ami had more encounters with their father and the Dark Lord. Each meeting was horrible.

* * *

It was nearing Halloween and I had yet to get a costume for the Halloween Ball the school was putting together. Ami and Blaise were going together. Ami was going to be a pink lady and Blaise a T-bird. I was going with Draco and we both had no idea what to be.

"Ami I wish Draco would just ask me out already. I really like him a lot. I am so glad I listened to you."

"Why don't you ask him out?"

"Because I just can't"

"Can't why?"

Before we could finish the conversation there was a tap at the window.

"I'll get it" Ami said.

"What is it? Whose it from?"

"It's from father. It's addressed to you."

"Oh" I opened the letter and started to read the contents upon the parchment. It left me shocked. I handed the letter to Ami and she read it and dropped it to the floor.

_Dear Adrienne Lynn,_

_I would like to have you present at the manor tonight for dinner. I have some things to dicuss with you. Do not bring your sister. This evening has no concern for her._

_Behave,_

_Your Father_

"What are you going to do Adri?"

"I'm going to go"

So I left for the Mendal Manor since it was just about dinner time.

* * *

Edward Mendal was kneeling in front of Lord Voldemort who had a task for one of his high ranking men.

"I want you to slowly put your youngest daughter under the Imperius Curse. I have feelings that she may turn away from the dark mark and I don't want you to have to suffer that disappointment. And I don't want to lose a Mendal, they are very precious to me."

"Yes master I will start tonight" he said to the Dark lord himself as he was bowing his head down.

* * *

I walked into the manor and I felt a chill. Not a chill of being cold but the chill of evilness. I always had the feeling of evil when I was in this place. That was why I was so happy when I went away to Hogwarts. My thoughts were interrupted by my fathers voice.

"Adrienne Lynn please come to the dinning room. I had wished you were dressed better, but I guess that will do." he said to me always bringing me down. They had sat down in the dinning room.

"Sorry father I didn't have time. The owl arrived late." I hate being intimidated by my own father. I thought you were suppose to love family members, not completely loath them.

"No excuses! You know how we dress for dinner and you are suppose to know when I give you a dinner invite you are required to dress properly!"

"Yes father"

"Very well then"

We sat in silence as we ate, more like he ate and I picked at the food afraid it was poisoned.

"I wanted to talk to you about your behavior in school."

'Oh god I'm going to die.' My brain thought loudly in my head.

"I wish you wouldn't bring down the Mendal name as much as you do. I will be civil and leave you with a warning but I will not let you get away with being nice again."

"Yes father"

"That is all. You may leave now."

As I was walking away towards the fireplace I heard my father mutter a word, a word were I knew that he was lying during our discussion.

* * *

I got back to the school and I felt really funny. The world seemed cloudy and I had a huge headache. Immediately I went back to my room to lay down but there I found a surprise.

"What are you doing here Draco?"

"What? Are you not happy to see me?"

"No I am very happy to see you." I said while wrapping ym arms around him.

"I have a serious question for you Adri."

"Yes, and what is that?"

"You see I never asked anyone this before so I guess this is a first and I really don't know how to say it but… will you go out with me?"

I smiled the biggest smile ever "I seriously thought you would never ask!" and I kissed him very softly and then say "Of coarse I will"

A/N: I DID IT! I wrote another chapter::bows:: Please review! It really does help us write faster besides make us happy!


	9. Chapter 9

Waiting for Adri to come back, I decided to wander the halls in search of a distraction. Turning left towards the Slytherin Common Room, I gave the password (_Veritaserum_) and quickly entered. I glanced around the dark, cold room and immediately spotted Nicole and Blaise. Nicole had earplugs in and was playing air guitar while Blaise was sitting at the other end of the room, writing what I assumed to be a letter. Neither saw me, or if they did, showed no indication.

I walked over to Blaise and glanced over his shoulder, he quickly turned around and covered his paper subconsciously.

"Oh, hey Ami, I didn't hear you come in," he said.

"Well I would hope not, considering you ignored me" I replied with a sarcastic smirk.

He smiled a 'trying-to-be-serious' smile, "What are you doing here? I could count how many times you've been here on one hand… is something wrong?"

"No, just waiting for Adri to come back. What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing important…" he said, folding the letter and putting it in his bag. I looked over at Nicole, now headbanging and pretending to play drums. I smiled, but tried not to laugh, "She's been doing that for over an hour." he shared.

That made me laugh, "She _must_ be listening to FOB"

"FOB? What's that, 'Freaks On Board'?" he guessed and I laughed a full laugh,

"No, Blaise, that's Fall Out Boy. She loves them."

I walked over to Nicole and pulled out one of her earplugs. I opened my mouth to say something, but she interrupted me.

"Oh, bloody hell, Adri, don't scare me like that! I would've had to use my kung fu on you!"

I rolled my eyes when she called me by my sister, but then laughed, "Actually, I'm Ami and you do **not** know kung fu!"

"Okay, maybe not, but I surely could bustamove"

This made all of us laugh.

"What's Adri doing?" Nicole asked.

I blinked a few times, not sure what to say, shrugged, and sat on the couch,

"I guess we'll find out when she gets back, but in the meantime, entertain me." I smirked.

Blaise gathered the rest of his books, and put them in his bag, "I'm going to run this upstairs, then we can go for a walk or something." And he sprinted up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

Nicole gave me a look, but she wasn't my twin so I had no clue what she wanted with me.

"Uhm, can I help you?" I asked.

She cocked an eyebrow, "You like him" and she smirked, getting up from her chair and jumping on the couch. She bounced to the rhythm of, "You liiiike him, you liiiike him, you liiiike him!"

I gasped, "Do not! That's absurd, Nicole Orange, so, so, so… stop." I said with a nod. She smirked again, "You liiike him, you liiiiike him, you liiiike him!"

"Nicole, I think he's coming back, shh!"

She started to mouth it, '_You liiiike him, you liiiike him, you liiike him_'

He took a seat at the end of the couch, looked between me and Nicole, and gave a look of confusion.

"Nothing!" Nicole and I said simultaneously. I got a chill. I'd never said anything with someone besides Adri. Where was she? She'd been gone for almost an hour and a half.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk or something," Blaise said, standing up and offering me a hand. I took it, blushing. Oh gosh, blushing is bad. Blaise smirked to himself and I looked away. Nicole stood, pocketing her music player and straightening her outfit that had bunched during her sing-and-bounce routine. I put my hair in a quick ponytail and headed for the portrait hole. "Ami, where did your sister go?" Blaise asked. I wondered if he already knew.

"My father wanted to speak with her."

He nodded and closed the portrait behind Nicole. We all stood there.

"Okay, now what?" I asked, looking at Blaise.

"What are you looking at me for?" he demanded.

"It was _your_ idea to go for a walk." Nicole said, standing more on her left foot than her right.

Blaise quickly thought, looking around the floor as if it would rap about a place to go. I heard a growling noise,

"What the hell was that?" I asked, worried for my safety.

"Oh, er, that was, uhm, me." Nicole said blushing, "I'm kind of hungry."

Blaise and I both rolled our eyes, and I looked at my watch. "Dinner's almost over. If we hurry, we can still make it"

Nicole smiled, nodding. Blaise shrugged and lead us toward the Great Hall.

"I hope Adri ate with my father, otherwise she'll go hungry."

With Blaise in the lead, we reached the Great Hall quickly and sat at our normal spots. I glanced to see who was having a late dinner and saw Malfoy whispering to his croons. I furrowed my brows, wondering what he was up to.

"Ami?" I was snapped out of my anger to see Blaise reaching towards the butter and rolls.

"Oh, right…" I grabbed a spoonful of mashed potatoes and a corn on the cob.

"You don't like him very much, do you?" Nicole asked, pouring herself a goblet of cranberry juice. I glanced at him again with tight lips, then looked back at Blaise. I went back to my dinner without replying.

Dinner went by without any interesting events or conversation, but we were rushed out of the Hall so the House Elves could clean up. I found myself leading the way outside, towards the lake. I sat by the edge of the water and leaned against a rock. Nicole and Blaise looked at each other, shrugged and joined me on the ground with Blaise to my left and Nicole on my right.

We sat there in silence for a few moments, enjoying the view of the lake and sky. I felt a hand on mine, looked, and saw Blaise looking at me with eyes I had never seen before. He looked compassionate. I wasn't sure what to do, so I glanced at Nicole. She was in deep thought, but now looking over at the Forbidden Forest. Without saying a word, I jumped into lake.

Nicole looked over, smiling. Blaise looked shocked."Wh-.. what are you doing?"

"Well, swimming, actually." I said in a very calm voice. Nicole laughed and looked around for any professors. She stopped when she saw Jed Mackintosh, a seventh year Slytherin, walking in our direction. She looked at me and I nodded with a smile on my face. She stood up and jogged to him.

I looked back at Blaise, who was still shocked. I climbed out, grabbed him by the hand and pulled him in. He teetered over the edge, trying not to fall in. I laughed and tugged harder. He finally fell in, his entire body being swallowed in the water. He stood up in the shallowness of the lake, wiped his face and stared at me.

"What was that for?" he asked.

I laughed, but he dunked me underwater. I came back up, spurting water out of my mouth and pushed him. He fell over, sending waves towards me and the edge of the water. Nicole jumped into the water, Jed right behind her with a cannon ball.

Blaise pulled me towards him to save me from the splash. I grabbed onto his shoulders and looked up at him. With the sun setting, his features were colorful. His head leaned in towards mine and I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to reach mine. Instead, I felt two hands on my ankles, "Ack!", and I was submerged. I opened my eyes underwater and saw Nicole and Jed smiling at me.

I surfaced, coughed and glared at them.

"Amelia." I heard my sister.

I immediately turned and saw her standing on the grass with her hands on her hips. "Adri! It's about time you came-"

"Amelia, what are you doing in there? Get out." she demanded. What was going on?

"Adri, what-"

"Just get out!" she screamed.

I looked at Blaise who was looking at Adri. Why did she call me by my first name? She hates when our father does that, and now she's doing it? Something's not right. I climbed out of the lake, my clothes clinging to my body. The October breeze chilled me. Adri pointed towards the castle doors. I looked at her for a moment, her eyes were dark with anger, then I glanced at Nicole. She had a confused look on her face, looking at Adri. I turned towards Blaise, who got out of the water too, and I walked to the castle, into our common room, and straight to my room.

Not only did I leave huge water puddles all over the common room, but I left my sopping wet clothes on my bedroom floor. I heard a knock, so I wrapped a bathrobe around me and opened it slightly.

"Ami, I.. I don't know what's up with your sister... I'll see if Draco has any idea."

I nodded, embarrassed that I was wearing so little. He leaned through the crack of the door and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed, he smirked and left me to my thoughts.

I started the bath water, making it warm enough for me to relax and let myself think. I added bubblebath, unrobed and marinated in the water. Not ten minutes into the bath, bubbles filling the entire tub and even some floating in the air, there was another knock.

"Who is it?" I called. Without a reply, Adri walked into the bathroom and immediately started yelling.

"What do you think you were doing out there? Embarrassing the family, that's what you were doing!" she screamed.

"Embarrassing the family? Adri, are you kidding me? Since when do we care about our family's reputation?" I replied with the same force.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Amelia. Sometimes I-" I cut her off

"Stop calling me that! You know I hate it, or do you want me to call you Adrienne?"

"It's my proper name, you **should** call me that!" and she stormed out.

----

I hope that was long enough for you! Pleeeeease review! I spent days on this chapter! ) Looove, Ami


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So yeah I should be writing a term paper right now but I'm not. Instead I write a new chapter.

---

"Adri! What the hell is wrong with you?" My sister screamed at me.

I snapped out of this dream like state where I had no control over my body or actions and panicked.

"Ami, I am so sorry! I have no clue what was wrong with me."

I was scared. I haven't felt right since I left the manor. It felt like another person was controlling my body, purposely making me say the things I said. I tried to force myself not to but it was so hard. I wanted to scream at myself. I felt so bad. I have never yelled at my sister like that before, ever. I never called her by her real name, it was always Ami. Something was definitely wrong.

"Wow so now you want to be nice to me?" Ami said with anger in her voice. I didn't blame her; I was very rude to her.

"Ami no I have no clue what just happened. I couldn't control myself. I… I don't know." I said with confusion laced through my voice.

"It's ok Adri. You were really acting weird though."

"I know. I had no control over myself."

"That's not good." Ami said to me.

"I know. I'm going to find Draco." I was tired and scared. He was the only person that would make me happy right now. And I really needed it.

I went into my room to change before I went to find Draco and I had just finished getting dressed when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said with no emotion in my voice.

"Hey babe" Draco said "How are you?"

At that moment I started to cry. I was so nervous and scared that all my emotions overwhelmed me. Draco came over to where I was standing and wrapped his arms around me.

"Shhh… what's wrong? Tell me?" he said with a calm voice.

"Oh so many things Draco. Father made me go to the manor for dinner and he hates everything I have become and he thinks I am a disgrace to the families name and I acted so mean to Ami and I couldn't control myself." I said between sobs.

"It's ok Adri. Everything will be fine. Your father is an asshole and there's nothing new to that. So is my dad. They are death eaters and controlled by there glorious Dark Lord." Draco said to very caringly.

Suddenly something came over me and I didn't feel like myself. I felt like another person. Like another person was in my body and controlling me. I stopped crying and my facial expressions changed.

"Get off me Malfoy. What are you doing? This is absurd. Leave my room now!" I said with no control of my voice. Draco immediately let go of me and started to look at me strange. I tried and fight it as hard as I could and used as much of my magic and energy as I could and I felt the thing holding me back, break.

"Draco I am sorry." I said as my normal self again. Then sudden wave of tiredness hit me and I needed to lie down. "Wow. I'm so tired" I said and my body could no longer hold its own weight and started to fall. Draco caught me before I could hit the floor, picked me up and laid me on my bed.

"What happened?" he said to me with worry in his voice.

"One minute I was fine and I was me and the next I wasn't." I was so tired I had to close my eyes.

"Lay next to me please Draco."

He climbed into my bed and laid down next to me.

---

I looked down at Adri and smiled. She had fallen asleep about 15 minutes ago. She was so beautiful when she slept. But I was worried about her. What had happened, when she lashed out the way she did, was not normal. It was like she was another person. An actual true to the bone Slytherin. Someone with no heart or compassion. It was like another body was controlling her, like she was put under a curse. Maybe the Imperius Curse.

I had too much on my mind so I decided I would go to sleep. Hopefully it wouldn't be filled with terrifying dreams.

---

Dream:

"Adrienne Lynn please come to the dinning room. I had wished you were dressed better, but I guess that will do."

"Sorry father I didn't have time. The owl arrived late."

"No excuses! You know how we dress for dinner and you are suppose to know when I give you a dinner invite you are required to dress properly!"

"Yes father"

"Very well then"

They sat in silence as they ate.

"I wanted to talk to you about your behavior in school."

"I wish you wouldn't bring down the Mendal name as much as you do. I will be civil and leave you with a warning but I will not let you get away with being nice again."

"Yes father"

"That is all. You may leave now."

As Adri was leaving her father pointed his wand at her and silently said an Unforgivable Curse. The Imperious Curse.

End Dream

---

I woke up suddenly. The dream, more like nightmare, I had of Adri being cursed by her father had been horrible. That is why she as been acting so weird.

'I can't believe this happened! I have to go talk to my father about this.' I thought to myself.

So I slowly slid out from underneath Adri and made my way to her fire place. I took the floo powder and threw it into the fireplace and said "Malfoy Manor" and I was off.

I ungracefully landed in my father's office. I had never got used to using the Floo Network. I got up and dusted myself off. Then I made my way to the dungeons where I knew my father would be at an early hour like this.

I silently made my way through the manor. Though my breathing somewhat echoed in the tall hallways. After a somewhat long walk I had made it to my destination, the dungeons.

Immediately I yelled at my father "What have you people done with Adri?" I was furious. A new anger came out in me.

"Well I did nothing son. Why do you ask?" he sounded so proper but inside he was a trader to the light, a filthy poor excuse for a man.

"Adri's father put the Imperious Curse on her and now he is controlling Adri to act mean and disrespectful." I said with anger.

"Why do you care?" he said with a look. A look of disgust.

"Because I fucking care about her. I like her, maybe even love her. I don't want anything to happen. Surely you know why this was put upon Adri father. And please tell me why because I want this to stop!" I know I shouldn't have said all this stuff but I had to because it was true.

"I can't believe you son. You have fallen for a girl. You are showing emotion and happiness. We as Malfoy's do not show emotions… ever! You will pay for this." he said with displeasure. Then he yelled the word that Adri's father himself put on her. I had no time to block it, and my life changed from there.

---

A/N: Please review! This was a pain to write. It took me a while.

Adri


	11. Chapter 11

After enjoying my bath, drying and dressing, I stepped out of my room to see Draco leaving Adri's. He heard my door click shut behind me and looked up. He stopped, staring at me. I didn't blink; I didn't move at all.

He sighed through his nose, stuck his hands in his pockets and left. I looked at the ground, uncomfortable in my own shoes. _Now what?_

I glanced at my Herbology book on the coffee table and decided to finish my essay due next week.

Twenty minutes later, after finishing my assignment, I slammed the book shut, collected my things and went to bed.

I fell asleep fast.

_On the sixth floor of the hospital, doors to the left and right were scattered down the hall. A team of doctors and nurses rushed a woman from room 6-119 to the Operating Room_

"_What's going on? What's wrong with her?" a gentleman with her asked._

"_Sir, we're going to need you to wait in the waiting room," a female doctor replied._

"_I demand to know! She is **my wife**!" he shouted._

"_Sir, she's having complications with the babies. Baby A is blocking Baby B's umbilical cord and placenta. We need to do an emergency Cesarean Section."_

_The man stopped in his tracks, blinked in shock, and caught up with the rushing medical team._

"_Mr. Mendal, we'll **need** you to wait in the lounge." she stated. He fumed. "It's for everyone's safety," she finished. He stalked back to the waiting room._

_Inside the O.R., doctors proceeded to help the expecting mother. After removing Baby A, a girl, doctors continued to attempt to save Baby B._

_While nurses cleaned and weighed Baby A, who was crying quite loudly, the team attempted to reach the second baby._

_After over ten minutes of struggling, they pulled out Baby B, another girl. Cutting the umbilical cord, another nurse checked her heart and lungs. She heard no cries._

_Baby A was given to her mother, "Mrs. Mendal, here's your first baby. A girl." the nurse said, smiling._

"_Amelia. Amelia Landon." she replied. The nurse smiled wider and prepared the birth certificate._

_With baby B still not crying or breathing, doctors prepared to inflate her chest._

"_Why isn't my baby crying?" the mother asked._

_One nurse rushed out of the room to fetch the father and another approached the woman, "Mrs. Mendal, you've given birth to another baby girl. The doctors are working on her and-"_

_The woman interrupted her, "Adrienne! Adrienne Lynn" she shouted, slowly weakening. The man rushed in with the other nurse,_

"_Isabelle!" he shouted._

"_Edward..." she could barely reply. Her lips continued moving with no sounds escaping._

"_Isabelle, oh Merlin, what's happening?" he demanded from a nurse. She quickly explained that Baby A, named Amelia by her mother, had risked the lives of Baby B and his wife. "But she'll be okay, right?" he asked, referring to his paling wife._

_With each ticking moment, the lives of the woman and her child were slowly slipping away. With each second that passed, they were dying._

_Amelia was being carted out by a doctor and suddenly, another cry was heard._

"_Oh, Edward," she said, "Our baby.. she's okay."_

_Edward smiled at his wife, "That's right, and so are you." he said encouragingly. Her smile slowly faded, her face was pale and wet with perspiration._

"_Edward, I'm so tired...I cannot stay here," she replied._

"_I know, Isa, I know."_

_A loud beeping noise sounded from a nearby monitor. Isabelle's heart rate was dropping at a rapid pace._

"_Isabelle, stay with me!"_

_Her eyes slowly closing, Mrs. Mendal squeezed her husband's hand,_

"_L-love... them" she nearly whispered._

_And the noise went flat._

_Doctors bustled around and attempted, in vain, to revive the weak woman._

_Mr. Mendal was rushed out of the room against his will._

I opened my eyes to see 6:05 in red on my alarm clock. I sighed in bed, rethinking my dream. Or nightmare. Or life... depending on how you looked at it.

Sick of the reocurring "night vision", I'll call it, I stepped to my window and saw a sunrise. Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I dressed and brushed my hair and teeth.

I stepped into my common room and saw no signs of Adri, so I went into her room. Peeking through the door, I saw her pale body sprawled on her bed, still wearing her make-up from the day before.

I laid down on the bed next to my sister, facing her.

"What's going on?" I asked my sleeping sister. I sighed, closed my eyes

Ever since my father screamed at me that I murdered my own mother and nearly killed Adri, I've done everything in my power to protect my sister. Now, I feel like she is spinning out of control and I can only watch from the sidelines.

Those thirteen minutes that I was out of the womb before she was have placed my standards for myself so much higher. I must be everything she needs so she can survive in the world we have been thrown into.

Glancing at her alarm clock, I turned to wake up my sister.

"Adri?" I shook her softly, "Adri, it's time to get up..." I whispered softly.

Stirring slightly, she opened her eyes and gave me a confused look. "Ami? What-... is something wrong?" I shook my head,

"Nope," I replied, "just figured you should get up."

She nodded, stretched, and yawned loudly. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she got out of bed and stepped into her bathroom. "What day is it?" she asked me.

"Friday." I said, "Double Divination Day".

Adri groaned, rolling her eyes. I laughed, "Oh, no complaining from you, young lady, you fall asleep anyway!" She smiled with the toothbrush in her mouth and held back laughter so she would spray toothpaste all over. I was thankful.

Adri's eyes went wide, "Did you finish the Tarot Reading Chart?" she said in a worried voice.

"Yes, and I finished yours too. It's in your _Tarot for Those who Think_ book." I said, gathering her books from her desk and putting them in her bag.

She spit out her toothpaste, rinsed and changed into her robes while I ran to my room and grabbed my own backpack.

Exiting Adri's room and our common room, we started toward the Great Hall.

---

Sorry guys, I really had to stop there. It was starting to be forced and just didn't sound right. Adri can't start her chapter **this second **'cuz she's working on her Criminal Justice paper, but she will update when she can! We love you, please review! -Ami


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. It's my turn to write the chapter and I have had so much with school and other things I am now just finding time to do this.

Chapter 12

Halloween was approaching and a lot had happened to Ami and Adri. Ami had become, in those 2 weeks, a lot closer to Blaise. In the sense any minute they were going to be more than just friends. Ami was excelling in her school work and was even competing with Hermione Granger for the smartest girl in school. But most opinions sided with Ami, not just because she was a Slytherin, but because she seemed more real. Adri and Draco had a turn for the worse. The Imperious Curse both their fathers put on them were taking full effect and were seen as The Evil Duo. They got into trouble all the time and had regular detentions. Adri was even mean to her sister and in their whole lives they have never fought so much as they had in those two weeks. Adri and Draco were turned into the typical Slytherin and more. They were living up to there names and showed no emotion around anyone. They of coarse showed emotion with each other and quit graphically too. Even there thoughts were changed. It was like they never knew they were under a curse, neither did anyone in the school. They just thought something brought out a change in them, a really big change.

* * *

"What the fuck do you think your doing little kid?" Draco said with disgust to a second year as he raised his hand to the little kid, getting ready for the swing.

"N-n-nothing sir. I promise. I-I- I was just w-walking to class." the little kid said quivering with nervousness.

Adri walked up to Draco, seeing the little "conversation", pushed down his had and pressed her lips against his. She deepened the kiss and the little kid ran away in fear. They realized the second year was gone when they broke apart.

"Oh damn. We scared him away." said Adri.

"That's ok. We have better things to do." he said with an evil smirk.

"I think I like those plans." she said before they started to make out again.

There make out session was getting pretty intense. Hands were roaming their bodies, tongues in each others mouths,… grabbing of body parts. Then Dumbledore came around the corner and saw this scene.

"Ms. Mendal… Mr. Malfoy I would appreciate if you would not act like this in the hallways, now if you would get on to your classes." said Dumbledore.

"Yes Dumbiedork we will get right to that… after this." Adri said to her Professor as she went back to kissing Draco.

"I will not stand for this rudeness, 10 points taken from Slytherin." Dumbledore said in shock. He had never seen anyone act like this before. No one had ever turned this… evil. Something was wrong and he knew it.

"Oh like that hurts us. Common lets go babe." Adri said to Draco who nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

A couple of hours had past and everyone was starting to get ready for the Halloween dance. People were rushing around to find the last minute touches they needed to their costumes to make them absolutely perfect. Lady bugs, Greek gods, muggle versions of Vampires, and babies roamed Hogwarts. In Adri's room something un acceptable was happening.

* * *

"Draco!" Adri screamed as he was thrusting himself into her. They were both close to their climax. Draco soon came and close after Adri did. As they laid there exhausted, like they weren't even under this curse, Ami came barging into the room.

"You think you can put up a silencing charm next time you do that. I like to do my studies in quiet." Ami said with anger. She always had to hear their sex's lives and she was disgusted about it. It was her sister… ew.

"And I care because" Adri said to her sister, something she would have never said before the surse.

"Because I don't want to hear you guys moaning with pleasure!" She yelled at both of them.

"What does it turn you on?" Draco said and Adri laughed at him.

"Shut the fuck up Draco I'm not talking to you. And put some close on" Ami said before she slammed the door closed.

"Wanna do it again" Adri asked with a smirk. Draco just smiled back, the only smile he ever showed to anyone.

* * *

Ami went to the Slytherin common room to study since she couldn't concentrate with all the racket going on in her room area. She was studying for Potions when Nicole walked over to Ami.

"What you doing in here?" she asked Ami.

"Draco and Adri are at it again and it's just getting really annoying" Ami said back to Nicole.

"Well I swear those two… yeah." Nicole said with disgust.

"Tell me about it" Ami said with the same disgust as Nicole.

A/N: Sorry it is so short. I have had the hardest time with chapter so it sucks. I hope the next chapter that I write will be easier.


	13. Chapter 13

-screaming crowd, throwing fireballs and pitchforks, demands an update- (hides from rioting readers) Please! Spare me! (cowers to the corner) I bare story!! -rioters retreat- (clears throat) And the next chapter of _The Mendal Twins_!

**Disclaimer;; we merely own the plot and a few minor characters. Draco and Blaise are just our wanna-be boyfriends. :) lol**

The Halloween Dance (by Ami)

I sighed in frustration and anger. Feeling defeated, I descended to get ready for the dance. I grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. I spent an extra, yet unneeded, ten minutes reshaving my legs from the day before.

I dried my hair and went to my room. Taking my time, I put on some tight black capris, a black-and-white polka dotted shirt and a Pink Ladies jacket. I'd recently let Nicole cut my hair shorter than my sister's, so it was flat and flared out at the ends. Blaise said it complimented my bone structure. (That made me blush.) For this occasion, I decided to put a few waves in it so it looked more '50's.

I put on a bit of mascara, some light lipstick and perfume - Chanel No. 5, what my mother wore.

I exited my room to hear the shower running; Adri must be getting ready, too. I left our common room and went back to the Slytherin one. I found Blaise bored on the couch. He was wearing jeans and a white tee-shirt he'd tucked in. Over his shirt was a leather jacket I'd found in a thrift store and had ironed on 'T-Birds' on the back. His hair was parted to the side and gelled. He was a Greaser, for sure, and he pulled it off quite well. I did my best not to break into an instant smile.

Attempting to stay calm, I walked up to him slowly, my black heels clicking against the cold stone floor. I put my hands on my hips and leaned more on one leg. He looked up, his hazel eyes met mine, and he instantly stood up.

He blushed mildly, "Ami! W-wow... you look... you look" he stuttered for a moment before clearing his throat, "You look very nice." He said after finding his cool. I bit my lip, trying not to smile. I failed miserably. Blaise took my hand and kissed it gently, like the gentleman he was starting to become.

He offered me his arm, "Mi'lady," he said, and I took it with a nod. "Where's Adri?" he asked, noticing she wasn't near.

I gave a small smile, "Getting ready... I'd love to know what she's being but we haven't really spoken except me yelling at her to keep her orgasms down."

Blaise laughed a little, "Well, then it will be a surprise!"

We walked to the Great Hall, where the dance would take place. Blaise opened the door for me and I winked; we became our characters. Blaise walked like he owned the place (so basically he walked normally), and I chewed my gum like a cow.

Glancing around, we stared in awe at the decorations. Hanging from chandeliers were spiderwebs... with real spiders in them! Live bats flew around the bewitched night sky. Streamers and balloons of orange and black decorated the walls. The candles that usually floated in the air were flickering, and the usual house tables were replaced with smaller tables, making room for a dance floor.

Other students had already arrived... couples of Dracula and his wife, Frankenstein and his mistress... some even dared to dress up as the Headmaster. I spotted Nicole and her date, Jed Mackintosh, by the buffet table. Their costumes were rockstars - Nicole wore neon-beaded bracelets, rock shirts and jeans. Her hair was messy and had multi-colored streaks in it. Jed gave himself a colorful mohawk and wore grungy clothes - they were definitely rockstars.

I smiled and walked up to them, "Wow you guys, you could definitely fool someone in those," I said and we all laughed. We continued to chat, getting ourselves finger foods from the buffett. A few brave students were dancing on the floor. It was exciting to think I could get close to Blaise without having an excuse. I opened my mouth to ask him to dance when I heard a heavy bang. Everyone turned, facing the giant doors that led into the Great Hall. People gasped, some stared in awe. I was confused; what were they looking at?

I peered around a few couples, standing on my tippy-toes to get a better view. Nicole, being a tall girl, shook her head at me in warning. A loud clicking sound reverberated through the room. I heard snickering from a few third years. Students started to clear from in front of me, making a path for her.

My sister stood six feet in front of me. My jaw fell open, Blaise's eyebrows shot up and Nicole was biting her lip. Adri stood with such an expression on her face, it screamed victory and pride. Mine must've screamed defeat and agony. I was embarrassed for her; not only for her appearance but for what she was doing to me and herself.

I never knew my sister and I were so different. I dressed as a Pink Lady and my sister, whom shares the same DNA as me, came as a prostitute.

A red leather vest covered in chest, but barely. She bore her stomach, showing off her pierced belly button. She wore a black, leather miniskirt over black and silver fishnets. As I looked over her ensemble, I recognized a pair of black close-toed platforms from the thrift store in London. I couldn't understand how she walked in them. Was she even wearing underwear?

I could've cried on the spot. Fire ran through my veins as anger swept through my eyes. "What do you think you are doing?" I asked through gritted teeth. My twin smirked such an evil expression I would've thought she had the Dark Mark already.

"Oh big sister, don't fret. I'm just dressing up for the part." Her eyes gleamed with hatred. Why was she being like this?

"Adrienne Lynn Mendal, you go back to your room and change into something appropriate!" I screamed, pointing towards the exit. She took rapid steps towards me and slapped my cheek. My face whipped to the side, my eyes filling with tears. The students watching inhaled sharply.

Blaise stormed over to Draco, "You keep your slut of a girlfriend away from Ami, do you hear me, Malfoy? Keep. Her. Away." He said in an angry whisper. The blonde whipped out his wand [no left turns!! and pointed it to Blaise's chest.

"Don't you tell me what to do, Zabini. I have powers you know not." He said so quietly, I wondered if anyone else heard. Blaise's mouth tightened and Draco raised his eyebrows menacingly. Professor Snape waltzed over, his robes billowing dramatically behind him.

"Do we have a problem?" He asked without expression on his face. My hand was still holding my cheek, my chest rose and fell quickly with every breath I took - it was hard to keep in my tears. "Maybe it would be best if you four-" he pointed to Draco, Adri, Blaise and myself, "left for the evening. I believe the dance is over for you," he added calmly, chaperoning us to the door. Blaise took me by the elbow and led me to an empty corridor. I caught one last glimpse of my sister before she sauntered off.

I sat on a bench in the hallway, Blaise next to me. I removed my hand from my face and examined it as if it had rabies. Blaise put his hand in it, his other under my chin.

"Don't let them bother you, Ami." He said, his eyes warm and sympathetic.

"I just don't understand," I whispered. "What's happening to her? She was never like this before, Blaise, never!"

"Some people change when they come to Hogwarts. It could be the pressure of classes or... or maybe she's scared of the orientation for the Dark Lord." he continued. I shook my head and closed my eyes, letting the tears fall from them.

"You don't know her like I do... Adri isn't afraid of anything. She was always strong like that" I said quietly. Blaise put his arms around me and I cried silently into his chest.

---

(No POV)

Red slits hovered in the middle of the dark room. "Mendal, your youngest is doing well under your curse. But your eldest... she questions it. Zabini!" Voldemort shouted. A dark-haired man in his late forties appeared before the Dark Lord.

"Yes my master."

"Make sure your son sticks to the plan. She must fall in love with your son... Amelia Landon must trust him and give herself to him. It is the only way to really take control."

"Of course, my Lord. As you wish" Zabini said with a bow.

"Now get out of here" said the evil wizard.

---

A/N: How did you like it? It took forever to get this chapter right. I hope it lives up to your standards! Our birthday is tomorrow! LEAVE LOTS OF REVIEWS FOR US We will be 18! Yipeeee


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:Ok... I am EXTREMELY sorry for this REALLY REALLY REALLY long wait... I don't think I have a good excuse... otehr then... I just didn't know how to write one part of this chapter and Ami litterally like had to force it out of me. So I hope the ending doesn't seem forced. I'vealso been really sick and stuff and just a lot of things... but YES! The chapter is finished and here it is. I really hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just think logically here... if I really owned anything that has to do with Harry Potter and was part of it's AMAZINGNESS... do you really think I'd be sitting here writing Harry Potter fanfiction? No... I didn't think so.

Chapter 14

Adri's P.O.V.

I took Draco's hand and practically dragged him to my sister's and my common room.  
"Can you believe her? What makes her think she's the boss of me?" I asked him rhetorically. He half-snorted and followed me to the portrait.

I muttered the password and stumbled inside. (Thanks Ami!)

"I think she's jealous of how incredibly hot and sexy your boyfriend is" Draco said as he pushed me down onto the couch.

"How come everything ends with you being hot and sexy?" I said to Draco as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down so he was lying on top of me.

"Because it's true" he said just before our lips connected in what we would call a passionate kiss.

We were both getting into the heat of the moment. His hands were attempting to take my vest off when I heard someone walked into the common room and gasped "What the hell are you doing" in utter shock. It was Ami. 

As I sat up on the couch, my vest half open and bra half showing, I saw that Ami had company with her. I could tell it was a guy but he was hidden in the shadows so I wasn't sure who it was.

"Oooooh Ami has a boyfriend. Hmmm I never knew the day would come. It's so exciting you know." I started to say while Ami interrupted me.

"Shut up Adri." She said in tone that just bled with anger.

"Oh, c'mon Ami. The kissing" I pointed to my lips and started to get up off the couch "The touching" I ran my hand down my torso while I walked closer to the guy. He was right next to Ami and she had the look of disgust on her face. "The sex" I said in the guys face and turned to Ami. 

"I'm sure Blaise would love that, Ami." I said to Ami and poked her right under her neck, and walked back to Draco who was lying on the couch, with his head propped up with his hand.

"Adri, you make me hard just looking at you." He said to me as I was about to straddle him. But before I could someone grabbed my shoulder and swung me around so I was facing them. It was Blaise. 

"Can't you see what you're doing is hurting your sister?" he said to me like I would care about her feelings.

"Oh poor Ami. She could use a little back bone of her own." I said right to Blaise and turned back around about to straddle Draco again. But once again before I could I was grabbed and swung back around by none other than Blaise.

"Would you stop doing that!" I half screamed at Blaise.

"Maybe I would if you would stop acting this way. I know I never really knew you, but I know you didn't act like this. It's like someone took control of you and Draco. I know Draco better than anyone else in this room, and yes he can be a complete prick to people who he isn't friends with, but to the select few that are his friends he isn't a prick." 

No P.O.V.

Adri took a hold of the top of Blaise's shirt, pulled him down to her level, and sang into his ear, "Well isn't that wonderful Blaise-ie. I'm glad to hear your little story, but I have some… business to attend to", she pushed him away and proceeded to go back to her business, which was Draco, when a huge wave of water hit her. Adri turned around and saw her sister pointing her wand at her.

"You little slut! How dare you use the Aqua Eructo spell on me.", and in a blink of the eye, Adri had her wand out and pointed it at the light fixture above Ami and Blaise and yelled "Confringo" and it explode above them, covering Ami and Blaise with glass and little scratches.

Ami had her wand pointed at her sister with a spell just about to leave her mouth, but Adri was too quick. "Expelliarmus" and Ami's wand flew into her hand, than Adri pointed her wand at Blaise "Stupefy" and he dropped to the floor. 

"I can't believe you Adri" Ami screeched and started to run toward Adri.

"Wingardium Leviosa" and the spell left Adri's wand and hit Ami right in the chest, lifting her up into the air.

"I don't understand Adri… what has gotten into you… why are you acting like this… this is so unlike you." Ami said with tears coming out of her eyes. Adri pointed her wand to the floor, and Ami fell to it. 

Adri placed her hands on the back of a chair and leaned over it, supporting herself. She took a slow, deep breath, and turned to her sister. With calculated steps, Adri glared at Ami with hatred burning in her eyes. "You want to know what's gotten into me? You want to know why _I_, dear sister, am acting like this? It's very simple you see. I like to call it… common sense."

"Common sense… this is common sense! I can't believe you! Common sense would be to always bring your wand with you no matter what, don't go into a dark alley by yourself, or to not 

eat fucking yellow snow! To one minute be a really nice, approachable, down to earth girl, and then the next minute is the most evil and destructive person in Hogwarts, is NOT common sense… this just…"

Adri cut her off, "Silence!"

"But Adri…"

"But Adri," Adri said in a whiny voice "… But Adri, boohoo… Adri come back to me," Adri walked up to her sister, and gave her a dramatic hug, then took a hold of Ami's shoulders and held her out at arm's length "Please be that weak… little… helpless girl you used to be," Adri stopped being whiny "Well, I'm not that girl anymore. I'm a much stronger, powerful, feared woman, and it's amazing."

"How could you…" and Ami was cut off again by a silencing charm.

"I thought I told you to be silent? You know what happens to people who don't listen to me?" Ami started to look fearful. For the first time in her life, she was afraid of her sister and what she may do. 

Adri turned her back at Ami, knowing she wouldn't dare try anything, walked slowly towards Draco, who was just staring at Adri with awe and lust. 

"I do this," Adri pointed her wand at Ami, whose face turned five shades whiter, and yelled "Alarte Ascendare!", which shot Ami up into the air, hit the ceiling hard, and fall back to the ground. But before Ami hit the ground, Adri kicked a marble side table on its side, and Ami fell on it, and silently cried out with pain. 

Adri reversed the silencing charm on Ami, who started to cry hysterically in pain, unable to move from the spot on the floor she layed on, and threw Ami's wand back at her. Then Adri reversed the stunning spell on Blaise, who instantly heard Ami's cries, and ran towards her, with obvious worry etched on his face.

Adri looked at Blaise, who was trying to find out what was wrong with Ami, and why she was in so much pain. Then Adri laughed an evil laugh, and turned around walking back to Draco. Adri kissed Draco harshly on the lips, and pulled on his arm, dragging him towards her room. She locked her door, put up a silencing charm, and started to finish her… business with Draco.

A/N: I really hope you like this chapter. I will be bugging Ami to get her's done SOON! I will not lether take as long as I did! Now go review this chapter! NOW...!

Adri 


	15. Chapter 15

I'm updating without telling Adri, it's a surprise!! So it's only been three months and I'm pretty sure that's not as long as Adri made you wait... lol Here's your chapter :)

Disclaimer: The Mendal Twins only own a few select characters and NOTHING ELSE. Although owning Blaise and Draco would be REEEALLY nice... we don't own them. **tear**

-Chapter 15-  
**(Ami's POV)**

I struggled to gather enough strength and get to my feet. Blaise hurriedly looked over my body to ensure nothing was damaged too badly.

"C'mon, let's get you to the hospital wing," he said, placing his hands strategically to carry me there.

"And say what, 'Oh hi Madam Pomphrey, I know I'm all banged up but don't you worry, it was just my twin sister'?  
I don't think so, Blaise. I'll be fine," I said, attempting to stand by myself.

"What has gotten into her? When I first met you on two, you were inseperable and hard to tell apart. Now it's like you're totally different people."

"We **are** totally different people, Blaise! Just because we're twins doesn't mean we're exactly alike. For example, Adri likes strawberry jelly with her peanut butter. I can't stand strawberry jelly and can only eat blackberry. And another thing," I continued on my angry rant, "Adri hates chocolate. But me? I'm like a choc-a-holic. Adri's favorite color is red, mine is purple. I've never-"

"Okay, I get it! I'm sorry..." Blaise interrupted. "Speaking of chocolate, you should probably have some before you lose all your energy and pass out," he said and conjured some Hershey's.

After recovering some strength and letting Blaise heal a few wounds I accumulated in my sisterly battle, I invited Blaise into my bedroom for privacy (and to get the hell away from my sister).

_Wow, I can't believe I've actually fallen for Blaise Zabini_ I thought to myself. We had grown so close in the past few months, and with Halloween finally behind us, we had less than 2 months before we would be inducted to the Dark Side. With that in mind, I collapsed on my bed.

I couldn't help but think back to what Adri said. _Was my sister right? Should I have sex with Blaise? Was it the right thing to do?_

I watched Blaise awkwardly sit in a chair across the room. I smiled, surpressing a laugh, and invited him to my king-size. He awkwardly moved and attempted to situate himself more comfortably.

He still looked funny and out of place. I secretly urged to kiss him. After all, he had just stuck up for me to my sister (which wasn't an easy feat, considering).

"Ami, do you think you're ready?" he asked, placing his hands behind his head and stretching out more.

"R-ready for what?" I asked, afraid he had read my thoughts.

"For the Dark Mark" he stated simply, staring at the canopy that draped my bed.

_Oh thank Merlin, I thought he actually listened to my sister about the sex thing_

"How ready can I possibly be?" I asked rhetorically. I turned on my side and snuggled onto Blaise's chest. A gentle mix of his cologne and deoderant wafted its way into my nostrils, and I subconsciously tighted my grip on his shirt. I froze and hoped he didn't notice.

"Ami?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back, tilting my head so I could see into his eyes.

Yet before I knew it, his lips were on mine and we were kissing for the first time.

Then it was over faster than it started. Damn!

He turned his face away from me, "Blaise, I-"

"I'm sorry Ami, I have to go" he said, standing up and rushing out the door.

I realized he checked the clock. It was 12:34am. What could possibly be so important?

--

(No POV)

"My Lord, I come with excellent news. The plan is working magnificently. I expect Amelia Landon will lose her virginity within the next week, if all goes accordingly." Blaise spoke with his back bent, face to the floor. With a father like his, you learned to bow early in life.

"And it better go accordingly, young Zabini"

"Yes, of course Master, I know it will. It was your plan, after all, my Lord."

"Why have you not gained her trust yet, Zabini? She should have already given it to you!" Voldemort shouted angrily.

"Master, she is a stubborn girl with morals. I am confident I would have received it tonight, but I would have been late for our meeting. I do not wish to disappoint you, my Lord."

"Yes yes, well you better have it by this time in 7 days. Otherwise, take it by force."

"Yes, master, of course."

"Now leave, I'm sick of looking at you" Voldemort waived him away.

--

Okay, end of chapter 15! The story of the Mendal Twins is progressing nicely. "Two" more months until they receive the Dark Mark... I am going to guesstimate about 10 more chapters (hopefully) but no promises of course.

REVIEW PLEASE!!

Love, Ami


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So I finally found inspiration to write this chapter. I think Ami will be pleased to see I am doing this finally… she's only been bugging me forever to write the next chapter. Lol. I've just been doing a lot with school and everything… so yeah.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter… this fanfic would not exist.

* * *

Chapter 16:

Adri's POV

_I was running, running as fast as I could go. I was running from something horrible, but I couldn't figure out what it was. All I knew was that I had to get away from this place fast, or something bad will happen. It was so dark and cold. I couldn't see where I was going, and I started to trip over things, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I would pick myself up, after tripping, and start running again, glancing behind me to make sure whatever I was running from, wasn't following me. I started to see light on the horizon, and I realized I was in a field. I closed my eyes and continued to run and run. Faster and faster, and the farther away I went. Suddenly I tripped again, and landed on a hard, oddly shaped thing. I opened my eyes and I saw a body, bloody and broken. I screamed at who I saw lying dead and lifeless on the ground. I jumped up and looked around me trying to run away from who I saw. I couldn't. Her lifeless body was all around me. Carbon copies everywhere, staring at me wide-eyed. I started to cry hysterically and scream. If felt like I was starring at myself, copies of me. Only it wasn't me, it was my sister. Thousands of copies of Ami._

I abruptly awoke in my bed. Draco was sprawled out across me, and I didn't understand why he was there. We were both naked and I was mortified. I felt so lost, I didn't understand anything that was going on. I didn't think I went to sleep with Draco next to me, let alone naked. I really hope we didn't do anything, and we were just naked. I would be utterly embarrassed if we did… do that… _something_.

So I quickly untangled myself from Draco's firm hold, and walked into my closet to grab clean clothes before a shower. I went to go look for my favorite black t-shirt and sweat pants, when I realized I didn't regonize any of the clothing in my closet.

'_This is so weird'_ I thought. _'I don't remember ever buying clothing so revealing'_.

So I just grabbed the least sluttiest items in my closet, and ran into the bathroom to take a shower. I was just so confused. None of this made sense.

The shower calmed me down, and I decided that someone was playing a prank on me.

I finished getting ready, and headed down to the common room that I shared with my sister. She was sitting on the love seat with Blaise. They were studying together, but I couldn't figure out the subject.

"Hey, what are you studying for Ami?" I said to my sister. I was surprised to see Ami and Blaises reaction to me. Ami stood up stiff with fear, and Blaise stood in front of her, trying to protect her from… me.

"Hey guys, what are you doing? You look like you've seen You-Know-Who." I said confused. I didn't understand what had gotten into them They were acting totally out of character.

Blaise drew his wand and pointed it at me. "Get away from us. I will not let another repeat of what happened before." Blaise said with disgust in his voice.

"I really don't understand why you are being so rude to me Blaise. I was just asking a simple question to my sister."

"Ha. You torture her, and you expect me to _let_ you talk to her? You have to be kidding me, right?"

"No. What's going on? I would never torture Ami."

"Psht, like I'd believe you."

"Really Blaise, I wouldn't. And since when are you so protective over her? We barely know you. We have been here for like a month, and you're being so possessive."

Blaise looked shocked. I looked at Ami, and she looked like she was going to cry. Why was she so afraid? I didn't understand anything that was going on.

"Adri, its November 9th. We've been here longer than a month. Don't you remember?" Ami said to me.

I didn't get it. November 9th. It just couldn't be. Where did a whole month go?

"I… I hav-… I have to go." I ran from the common room and through the castle. Nothing made sense. Everything was wrong.

I was yelled at by Filch, to stop running in the halls, but I didn't care. I just kept on running and running, until I reached the lake where I collapsed. I started to cry. My mind was racing, trying to remember everything… anything, but I just couldn't remember.

What did I do wrong? What did I do to get that look of fear from my sister? I would never hurt her, never. I couldn't. She was a part of me, we are twins. How could she think I would ever cause harm on her? Blaise was so angry at me. I don't understand what I did for him to be so mean and harsh to me. I didn't do anything. I just wouldn't.

* * *

A/N: So yay… I finished this in like under a hour… wow. I just was like whosh done. Lol. I hope everyone likes this and I I really hope Ami updates her chapter soon and doesn't take as long as I do.

Well Bye,

Adri


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: If JKR didn't write Harry Potter, this story would make no sense. Therefore, feel free to assume.**

-.-.-

(Ami's POV)

I looked out of a magicked window to view the lake. We were, after all, in the dungeons buried beneath the lake. I saw trees sway with the chilly wind, naked without their usual leaves. Nature was reaching the end of fall, and snow threatened to cascade from the clouds any day now. I turned to Blaise, confusion clear across his handsome features.

A doorknob turned, and Draco came out of my sister's room, clad except for his black silken boxers. I scoffed with disgust. "Put some clothes on." I rushed to do the only thing I could think of: research in the library.

I nearly sprinted to the archive of books, receiving many comments on my speed. I ignored them before haulting near a large bookshelf. I grabbed as many books as I could carry

"I just don't understand what wouuld make her act like this. How could she just forget a whole month?" I asked Blaise rhetorically, flipping through a spellbook in attempt to figure out what happened to my sister.

Blaise took a bite out of a canary cream, "I don't know Ami, maybe she's just trying to set you off a trail," he said, chewing loudly.

"I doubt it. Something really has to be wrong. The problem is, I just don't know where to start looking. Disease, injury, curse, disorder... what could it be?" I closed the large red book, settling in my chair for a moment to relax.

I sighed loudly, before the Librarian glared and shushed me.

I glanced at Blaise, who was pretending to look through a book, but was horrible at pretending, considering it was up-side-down. I took the book from his strong, tan hands and searched it myself.

"I was going to try," he half-lied. I shot him a doubted expression. "Okay okay, so I wasn't. Why is this such a big deal? Maybe her and Draco just had a bit too much of each other," he winked, "and got amnesia."

"Please don't ever refer to my sister and Malfoy having sex. Ever, ever, again." I said, turning the page. A picture on the fresh paper caught my eye.

A man, I assumed to be a muggle, wore an expression of terror and pain. Boils and blisters covered his face and hands. Instead of eyes, there were large gaping holes, with blood pouring out. Blue capillaries were evident through his unusually pale skin.

"I think we'd _know_ if Adri had that!" I said, slamming it closed. I stole one of Blaise's canary creams and immediately spit it out. "How can you eat those things? They're horrid!"

Blaise laughed, his smile starting at his lips and following all the way up to his hazel eyes. "They're not as bad after the first couple ones." he said with another chuckle.

I rolled my eyes with a smile, finding another book. I searched the pages, desperate for an answer. After over an hour of exhausting seeking for an explanation, I laid my head on the wooden table. The smell of canary creams lingered in the air, sending waves of nausea through me.

There was one book left on the table, and I decided it was worth a shot. Blaise was sifting through the bookshelves, looking for anything that may be of interest in this situation. He pulled one off the shelf and scanned the index with his eyes. My stomach fluttered, replacing the uncomfortable churning the wift candy gave me. I couldn't believe I had gotten so close to Blaise in so little time. He was my first friend, let alone "boyfriend" (if you could call him that). The need to know how my parents fell in love was never so strong.

"Blaise," I called. He turned to me, slightly surprised and returning from his daze.

"Bring it over, it's worth a shot." I said. He walked over, closing the book and handing it to me. He knelt over my shoulder to help.

I opened the book; it was an older one with rips along the edges and an inscription on the inside cover.

_My darling Isabelle,_

_May the world surround you with wonders. Allow passion, courage and love consume your life. And don't forget: Let imagination follow your heart and lead you through._

_Yours truly,_

_Edward_

I sat for a moment, absorbing the words I had just read from this rough, tattered resource. This was my mother's book? Not only that, but a gift from my father? I stuffed it into my leather backpack and left the Library.

-.-.-

A/N: Hope that left you with a bit of curiosity. Took me awhile to get this chapter out, especially considering I lost the original Chapter 17. Pretty pissed about that, but this one works, too. Please review, you made it this far, haven't you?


	18. Chapter 18

**--Disclaimer:** We do not own Harry Potter. We do own the Mendal twins as characters, the general plot, and amazing 'Good Twinnie' and 'Evil Twinnie' shirts. She's the evil one! (points to each other) hehehe...

----------------

My breath was ragged as tears ran down my face. I tried to slow my thoughts and catch a single question to concentrate on. What happened to a month? That would be a good way to start.

I watched the Giant Squid do the backstroke in the murky lake water. I wanted to smile, but the day's events tugged at my heart.

Last I recalled, I visited Father at the Manor for some sort of discussion. Next thing I know, it's a month later and I've missed more than I realized.

And what about Ami? What had I done to her that she was desperate to stay away from me? I cannot imagine myself _ever_ hurting my sister; we shared DNA, let alone a bond no one would ever understand. What had caused this sudden change in our relationship? I shut my eyes and attempted to remember. Just as I was getting into my zone of thought, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around frantically just to see-

"Nicole?" I said, shocked to see her. Had I done something to her too?

"A-Adri? You've been crying..." she trailed off.

"What? Oh!" I quickly wiped my eyes, "W-what are you doing here?" I asked.

She stepped a bit closer, "I saw you running through the castle like there was a Hypogriff chasing you." She attempted a weak smile at the thought, "And I kind of followed you out here." she finished.

"D-Do you hate me?" I stuttered. I needed to know what happened here at Hogwarts while my mind was elsewhere.

"Um... no, but we're not really friends, either." she replied, awkwardly.

"Really? Why? And what did I do to my sister?" I threw questions at her like rapid-fire. She sighed through her nose and hugged her books tight to her chest. There was a look in her eye I could not place. Was it impatience or pity? I could not tell.

She took a seat next to me, and we shared the shade of the Willow tree I fell under. As if taking her time, she got comfortable; her books sat by her side, along with her bag of supplies and her cloak. She slid her shoes off and put her hair up.

Slowly, she explained important events since we arrived at Hogwarts. Much of the beginning I remembered, and remembered well. Then, suddenly, all occurances were news to me. Halloween dance? Prostitute costume? Now Zabini and my sister are nearly dating? I could feel the tears building up again. I had missed so much and felt isolated from my friends and sister.

As she continued the last of what I missed, my eyes slipped back to the Giant Squid. How nice it must be to just lounge in the lake, free of worries and able to swim in the water anytime you felt like it. I pined for the feel of the water.

Nicole, noticing a dismissal when she saw one, said her good-bye and headed back to the castle. I laid down in the cool grass. I was surprised it wasn't snowing yet, considering it was so close to Winter. At the thought of Winter, Christmas called into my mind. Christmas meant Christmas Eve. Christmas Eve meant... The Dark Mark. The thought of my mother wandered into my mind. Would she ever allow our father to recruit us into Lord Voldemort's Inner Circle? What did our mother even look like?

I wanted to talk to my sister and explain, yet I couldn't find the words. Where would I start? I sighed and enjoyed the breeze; the way it lightly moved the Willow's vines. Soon I heard more and more students coming out onto the grounds to enjoy the last of the cool weather before it turned into a snowy wonderland. They chatted and joked, talked about classes and homework, wished for Christmas break to come soon... the thought sent dread to my heart. Before I knew it, the stars were out with a crescent moon hovering in the deep sky. My eyelids were heavy, and sleep took over.

-----------

Her footsteps were heavy and unpaced. She would go as fast as she could without getting into trouble by a professor or Prefect. She checked the library, the Slytherin Common Room and the Twins' Common Room before trying the Astronomy Tower. Taking the stairs two at a time, she pushed against the door with her entire body and saw Ami with Blaise - snogging.

They pulled apart quickly and muttered embarrassed apologies. Nicole didn't have time. She had to explain what just happened.

"Ami, something _strange_ is going on with your sister. She was being... well... herself," she said quickly. Ami's eyes grew with horror. Wait, horror?

"What's wrong?" Nicole asked with confusion. "Don't you want your sister to be normal again?"

Ami shook the expression off, "Well, of course I do, Nicole. She's my _twin_, afterall. I just can't figure out what's going on with her. One minute she's talking to me about boys, then we meet for lunch and she's attacking me with spells I didn't even know she knew. How am I supposed to take this? What can I possibly do to help her? My hands are tied, here. I have never felt so powerless in my entire life. It's sickening."

Blaise kept quiet, thinking to himself instead. Nicole looked at him for assistance. "Why don't you talk to your father?" he suggested, running his hand through his thick hair.

Ami gave him a look of doubt. "Are you off your bloody rocker? I don't think the man has ever actually looked at me, let alone try to help me. What would make you think he'd start now?" she asked with impatience.

"Your father's never even looked at you?" Nicole asked, angry at the thought. Ami's eyes cast towards the floor, embarrassed at what she revealed.

"The point here is, we are still at loss of what to do. We need a plan, and we need one fast." the twin stated. The three students went quiet in thought, taking their time to allow all possibilities enter their minds.

"I've got nothing." Blaise stated. The girls nodded solemnly in agreement. All three sat in silence, wishful for a revelation to come to them. When still none came, Ami stood up, tears in her ocean eyes.

"I'm... I think I'm going to go to bed. 'Night," she whispered, voice horase and tears falling freely. She walked calmly to the exit and was out of sight.

Blaise looked at Nicole, sadness written on his face like a lost puppy dog. "What?" Nicole asked.

The confused boy sitting in front of her shook his head, "Nothing," he said, almost aggravated.

"No, it's _not_ nothing. What is it Blaise? You can tell me." she responded, placing her hand on his arm in comfort. He appreciated the gesture, but anger took over and he stood up.

"I said nothing, Nicole, got it? I'm fine! It's Ami I'm worried about..." he trailed off. He couldn't tell Nicole what was really bothering him. She wouldn't understand. Ever.

Nicole was taken aback, shocked at his sudden outburst and feeling offended. "Dammit, Blaise, I can't help you if you won't talk to me. Aren't we friends?" she asked defiantly.

Without notice, Blaise drew his wand, pointing it directly at her face, "Nicole, I. Said. Drop it. It's nothing. Are we clear?" His eyebrows furrowed in frustration and even confusion. Nicole held her breath, awaiting his next move. She was sure if she moved slow enough, she could grab hold of her own wand hidden in the waistband of her skirt and disarm him

Instead, she calmly spoke to him, anger coursing through her veins and showing itself in her eyes, "How dare you threaten me, Blaise Zabini. I know what you really are. I'm not a bloody fool. Who do you think you're pulling one over on?"

The Slytherin boy straightened his posture, just slightly lowering his wand, if only by a few degrees. "Excuse me?" he asked, wonder filling him. Did she know his true plan? Was he really that transparent?

Nicole decided to continue the conversation, dragging it as long as she could, hoping to distract him from his wand to grab her own. "You're about as opaque as a _window_, Blaise. I've known you for years. I know what you're capable of. I'm not as daft as you may think I am."

His breathing became laboured, ragged and uncomfortable. He ripped off his Slytherin tie and threw it out of the tower window. His free hand went to his forehead, wiping the newly arriving sweat from it. Even so, his breaths were quickening. "You don't know a damned thing about me, Orange. You don't know what I do everyday, you don't understand my predicaments. Don't pretend you do."

Reaching around her waist, she could feel the smooth oak of her wand. "Really? In the past five-and-a-half years of going to school with you, you don't think I would pick up on you? You don't think I would have seen what kind of person you are?" There! She finally had a good grip on her wand. She hoped she could trust her reflexes as much as she could Blaise's.

Nicole released her wand from her waistband, pointing it at Blaise's chest and quickly disarmed him. "Expelliarmus!" she shouted. His wand flew from his hands and hit the stone walls of the Astronomy Tower. In pure reaction, Blaise backed up against a wall. She closed the space between them, her wand aimed for his nose. Her eyes, once filled with concern for her friends, swirled with instinctive protection and hate.

"Do you want to know what you really are, Blaise Zabini? Do you? Because I've watched you for the past ten bloody years since we met in Gringotts, our parents shaking hands as if they were best friends." Nicole spoke through fritted teeth, fury clearly in her voice. "And guess what? You're a flake. You're a coward. You sit on your high horse and wave to the crowd as if you're a _prince_. You don't fool me. I know what you're up to. I know who you are; who you _really are_."

She took a step back, taking in a deep breath at an attempt to calm her nerves. "You, my _dear_ friend, are a player," she stated. Blaise's face went long with shock, before he slid to the ground in laughter. Nicole's eyes deepened, not only in confusion, but in even greater anger.

Blaise was in a fit of uncontrollable laughter, clutching at his sides as the spasms hurt. Nicole, with all the strength she had, pulled him up against the wall. Her arm swung back, fist finding his nose in perfect precision. Blaise's hands found his nose, but the laughter consumed him. Blood flowed from his nostrils and streamed past his mouth. Finally catching his breath, he spit crimson liquid and looked into Nicole's eyes.

"That's what you think this is? You think I'm trying to sex-up Ami? And then what, move on to her sister? Who after that? _You_?" Blaise snorted in entertainment and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "You're as dumb as a bloody rock, Orange. Take a look around. Where are we? Who are we? We're Slytherins, and we're evil. But you? No, you belong in Hufflepuff. You're a bloody wimp."

"And you're a bloody mess, Zabini. Clean yourself up and then look in the mirror. You need to figure out who you are, what your true meaning is. Why do you even exist?" she spat, turning on her heel and leaving him in the Tower.

-----------

Blaise hadn't realized it before, but he was shaking. He wondered if he could lose too much blood just from a punch in the nose. He shrugged it off and concentrated on his nerves. Deep, calming breaths focused his mind to a simple task. his secret was still safe; Nicole didn't know a damned thing. The Dark Lord would be happy to hear he had shaken off Nicole Orange, but would want a better status update as to Ami. Blaise wasn't sure what to say. He felt like every step forward they took, Ami took three steps back. He was losing time, and he was sure the Dark Lord was losing confidence in him.

Laying on the cold stone floor, Blaise supported his head in his hands and let his thoughts overcome him. _I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to go through with the Dark Lord's plan. So what if he kills me... I can't keep up the charade with either of them. I don't want to lie to Ami, anymore. The Dark Lord wants me to take her in my bed. He wants me to tell her to get the Dark Mark, yet she thinks I'm just being a gentleman. I can't tell either of them I'm falling for her. The plan is ruined. I completely fucked it up this time. This is _my_ bloody fault._

He sat up, covering his face in his hands and attempting to rub the stress away. Reaching down for his wand, Blaise shook off the night's events and took one last look around.

_If I deny the Dark Lord, he will kill me, and probably Ami, too. If I go through with it, she may be hurt, but she will be alive, _he thought finally. He took one last, ragged breath and left the Astronomy Tower, hopeful for a good night's rest.

---------

A:N: THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVERRRRRRRRR!!!! We started writing it together and then life went JLASJDFKASDHKASJHG so yeah, now it's up. Hate me all you want, I tried to make it long and deep and that sounded wrong. K REVIEW THANKS BYE


End file.
